The Essential Doctor Who: Adventures in Space
In 2017 The Essential Doctor Who: Adventures in Space was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb DOCTOR WHO'S GREATEST MISSIONS TO THE UNKNOWN Contents *The British Invasion of Space - The United Kingdom has played a surprisingly central role in the series' exploration of space. *''The Sensorites'' - The TARDIS crew is stranded on a spaceship in the grip of apparently hostile telepaths. *Saucer Men - Investigating the mystery surrounding the saucer model from Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. *''The Daleks' Master Plan'' - The Doctor and his friends struggle to prevent the Daleks' conquest of the solar system. *Space Shots - An extract from a new biography of Douglas Camfield, director of The Daleks' Master Plan. *''The Space Pirates'' - The TARDIS arrives in the middle of a dispute between pirates and the Interstellar Space Corps. *Future Trends - In 1969 Nicholas Bullen designed futuristic costumes for the cast of The Space Pirates. *''The Ambassadors of Death'' - While searching for some missing astronauts, the Doctor uncovers a sinister conspiracy. *Mission to Moscow - Doctor Who deadlines weren't the only things writer David Whitaker had to contend with. *''Frontier in Space'' - The empires of Earth and Draconia are poised on the brink of a devastating space war. *Journeys into Space - Examining the roles occupied by traditional space operas in the Doctor Who canon. *''The Ark in Space'' - The Doctor discovers that while humanity has slept, an alien parasite has been busy... *Space Adventures - Highlights of the series' spacebound comic strips, from the 1960s to the present day. *''Underworld'' - An ancient quest brings the remaining crew of the R1C to the edge of the cosmos. *The Fabulous Baker Boy - As well as co-creating K9, writer Bob Baker sent the Doctor into space on numerous occasions. *''Nightmare of Eden'' - The Doctor and Romana arrive on a space liner that has collided with another ship. *Star Man - Graphic designer Sid Sutton created a new Doctor Who title sequence for the 1980s. *''Enlightenment'' - Spaceships disguised as Edwardian sailing vessels compete for an extraordinary prize. *Moby Doc - The saga of the Space Whale, one of the most intriguing 'lost stories' in Doctor Who's history. *''The Trial of a Time Lord'' - A murderer is loose aboard the intergalactic liner Hyperion III. The Doctor and Mel investigate. *Station Masters - The model shoot for The Trial of a Time Lord required painstaking preparation and precise execution. *''The End of the World'' - The Doctor and Rose witness the demise of the Earth from an orbiting space station. *Space on the Shelf - Interstellar adventure in the official Doctor Who novels and novelisations. *''42'' - The use of an illegal fusion energy scoop has terrible consequences for the crew of the SS Pentallian. *The Impossible Suit - Costume designer Louise Page recalls creating Doctor Who's most enduring spacesuits. *''Voyage of the Damned'' - When meteorites cripple the starship Titanic, the Doctor must embark on a hazardous journey. *The Art in Space - Concept art of spaceships and space stations from the last 12 years of Doctor Who. *''The Beast Below'' - The United Kingdom is saved from extinction by a giant starship with a terrible secret. *Breathing Space - Jamie Mathieson, writer of 2017's Oxygen, describes how he put the terror back into outer space. *''Oxygen'' - The Doctor, Bill and Nardole confront the zombie-like crew of a deep-space mining station. *Ground Control - Oxygen's director Charles Palmer met the challenge of the episode's complex space sequences. *Fighting the Suits - Hayley Nebauer designed the spacesuits for Oxygen and subsequent episode The Empress of Mars. *Days of Future Past - Looking back at the Doctor Who annuals' optimistic predictions for the future of space travel. Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #14 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2017 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines